One component of internal combustion engines is typically the air intake manifold. The air intake manifold directs clean air from the exterior of the engine or vehicle and mixes the air with fuel, where it then flows into the cylinder heads for combustion. A variety of air intake manifolds are found in the prior art for various applications, and it is often a goal of such manifolds to reduce airflow restrictions and to allow for a greater volumetric efficiency. Many prior art manifold designs are costly to manufacture, and have no portability between engine types and configurations. Furthermore, in order to provide the functionality of an intake manifold while fitting within original equipment manufacturer (OEM) space limitations, the internal air passageways that direct the air from a common inlet to the multiple individual cylinder ports are curved, and once produced are difficult for an end user to further modify due to complexity and size.
Some air intake manifolds attempt to overcome these problems by providing modular manifold assemblies. These types of manifolds are typically made of many removable parts, and may include individually removable runners bolted to the manifold shell components. While such manifolds allow for easier disassembly and therefore interchangeability of internal parts, the manifolds themselves do not have the structural robustness found in traditional, integrated cast, molded or welded manifolds.
It is therefore an unmet need in the prior art for an air intake manifold having permanently attached air passageways that also provide ready access to end users in order to modify the airflow characteristics of the manifold to suit a particular application or desired airflow characteristics. No known references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed air intake manifold.